The Gerudo Legacy
by Centaur and Zelda Fanatic
Summary: Droumetake Dragmire, son of Ganondorf Dragmire and Nabooru, must venture to Hyrule to give something to Princess Zelda. But when he is attacked on his way and meets Link, a young Ordonian, the young Gerudo finds that a simple delivery is a grand adventure


Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the song Zelda had taught him. The Spiritual Stones rose from his pocket and took their place on the altar. The Song of Time echoed throughout the great temple and the Triforce shone above the large stone door. Ganondorf snuck in behind Link as the Door of Time opened and the young boy went to pull out the Master Sword. Just as Link took the sword, Ganondorf took the Triforce and laughed wickedly.

"Why do you laugh when now you have fallen victim to our trap?" a voice asked. Ganondorf turned to see six ethereal beings standing in the chamber. Each one held an ocarina with a different color which he raised to his lips.

"So you sages still hide behind your masks? I have the Triforce now! Bow to your Great King of Evil!" Ganondorf yelled, raising his hand.

The six sages chuckled and simultaneously said, "Be lost in the flow of time forever." Then they played the Song of Time on their ocarinas and watched Ganondorf fade as he fell through time.

"Is the Triforce safe?" The water sage asked tentatively. The other sages turned to face the sage of light.

"Nothing is safe, you have changed history!" someone yelled behind them. The Great Fairy of Magic stood in the temple's entrance. "Ganondorf still holds the Triforce of Power, and now you have let him loose in another time. Link will not be raised by the Kokiri, Zelda will not flee. Time has been disturbed!" The sages all gasped as they realized their mistake and faded as the world changed to fit the new flow of time.

"Droumetake, come down here!" Nabooru yelled, her voice ringing across the stone citadel that was Gerudo Fortress. "Droumetake, I have a job for you to do!"

The young Gerudo prince jumped down from the top of the fortress wearing a broad smile. "What do you want now mother?" Droumetake Dragmire asked. "And I thought you weren't supposed to shout my name like that. After all, we don't want Twinrova to find out about me, right?"

"Twinrova is in the Spirit Temple, and Ganondorf has been gone for years, right now there isn't anything to worry about." Droumetake turned to see his aunt Aveil standing next to Equorus. "Come on, I have Equorus saddled up and ready for you." She gave the black Gerudo stallion a carrot and smiled. "I think he wants to see Hyrule just as much as you do."

"Hyrule? I'm going to Hyrule?" Droumetake asked, turning to his mother. She gave a smiling nod. Droumetake climbed onto his horse and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. "Why?"

"You need to deliver something to Princess Zelda of the Royal Family," Nabooru said, pointing to a sack tied to the horse's side. "And no, it isn't worth stealing, so don't bother trying," she added, knowing her son all too well.

"I'm playing messenger boy? Why don't you just send Nabeel to do it?" Droumetake huffed, not bothering to hide how insulted he was. "Why should _I_ go just to deliver a package to some stupid Hylian?"

"Because it gets you out of the fortress, away from Twinrova, and maybe you can try to find out something about your father's disappearance," Aveil said cunningly.

Before Aveil could close her mouth Droumetake had a sword to her throat. "I thought I told all the Gerudo, especially my own family, to never acknowledge my relationship to Ganondorf. Ever!" he snarled, a look of hate filling his amber eyes.

"Droumetake, drop your sword. _Now_," Nabooru said, pulling his arm down so that Aveil had enough time to back away out of her nephew's reach. She slapped her son's cheek and said, "You know that it would seem odd if a Gerudo were to go around asking questions, and so you have to because only one male is born every hundred years. With Ganondorf only forty-five, no one will think that you are an actual Gerudo. Now, go and get some information. It wouldn't be like someone as evil as him to just vanish."

"If I didn't know better, Mother, I'd suspect that you had some feelings for him," Droumetake shrewdly stated. Now it was his turn to have a sword at his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said, "I know you hated him and that he tricked you into getting pregnant with me!"

"If you ever suggest again that I could love a man who poses as a Hylian, just to have a powerful child, I will never try to hide you from Twinrova again," Nabooru said, slapping the hindquarters of her son's horse.

Droumetake rode off after saying a mumbled goodbye, his daggers hanging on his belt and his pack dangling by his side. The ride through Gerudo Valley to Lanayru Province took two days on horse, and he didn't want to waste any time. When he eventually came to the edge of Lanayru Province, a pack of Stalhounds rose from the ground and chased after Equorus. They attacked the horse's leg, causing it to rear and run south towards the Great Bridge of Hylia, the skeletal dogs still chasing the horse.

"What are you doing, boy?" Droumetake asked, trying to regain control of his horse when he noticed the Stalhounds. Droumetake didn't even bother to aim, he just shot five balls of fire at the beasts, killing them instantly. However, he failed to notice the injuries that the monsters had dealt Equorus, and failed to regain control of his horse until it had galloped down into the Faron Woods.

Finally, Droumetake managed to calm his horse and noticed the bruises. "Sorry boy, I need a Magic Jar to have enough power to heal you," he told the horse. "I hear there's a village down in Ordona Province, which is right next to this one. Let's go see if we can find someone to help you there."

The journey to Ordona Province went smoothly. After crossing over the bridge spanning Ordon Gorge, Droumetake spotted a young man with a large brown horse. "Excuse me," Droumetake said as he approached the boy. "Hey, guy, can you help me?"

The boy turned to look at Droumetake. He smiled and said, "Sure thing, what's wrong?"

"My horse was attacked by a pack of Stalhounds in Hyrule Field and I need someone to treat him, do you know anyone that could take care of my horse?" Droumetake asked with a slightly hopeful tone.

"Oh sure, my friend Ilia can take care of your horse; she loves horses. I'm Link, by the way," Link said, extending his arm. Droumetake told Link his name and shook his hand. "Just follow me and I'll take you to Ilia," Link instructed.

Link brought Droumetake to Ordon Village, where he stayed for a few days until Equorus was fully healed. On his third day in the village, Ilia, the mayor's daughter, came up to Droumetake and told him that Equorus was ready to go. Droumetake thanked her and left the village that night without saying goodbye to anyone. _The way a proper thief should_, he thought to himself.

As Droumetake rode back into Hyrule Field in Faron Province, he had a strange feeling. Trouble would come his way soon, and before he could take out his daggers a gigantic blue Bullbo with a fat, armored Bulblin riding it charged down towards Faron Woods, hitting Droumetake with a large ax and knocking him unconscious.


End file.
